


So Jealous

by Reis_Asher



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe, Antagonism, Boat Sex, Cuckolding, During Canon, M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Kerry Eurodyne, Verbal Humiliation, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Takes place duringBoat Drinks.V knows Johnny's into Kerry, and cucks him during their encounter on the Seamurai.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V/Johnny Silverhand
Kudos: 47





	So Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm like "hey, what if Johnny was totally jealous during the boat sex scene with Kerry?" and this just kinda came out of me. Poor Johnny but he likes it, lol, don't @ me.

Johnny watched with a smile on his face as Kerry smashed the priceless guitar across the deck of the Seamurai. He led V inside the boat, and he felt V’s entire body thrum with anticipation as Kerry wrecked the cabin, tearing up this vigil to tastelessness. V joined in, leaping into a fray like this was a good bar fight, and Johnny knew this was going to be one of those times when they were on the same page.

It was almost like he was there, even as he watched V from the outside. His own hands felt wood splintering in his grip, his own cock grew hard from the prospect of destroying some corpo-backed manager’s shit. Fuck, Kerry was hot like this, reckless and powerful. He was a far cry from the timid best friend Johnny remembered from back in the day.

But then, his memories weren’t always accurate. Something about the engram process had corrupted pieces of him, leaving gaps in his mind large enough to render entire years missing. Or perhaps that was due to all the drugs he’d done while he was still alive. Maybe Kerry had always been like this, beautiful and passionate with a little edge glinting beneath the surface, and he’d been too high to notice the iceberg looming under the water.

And then they kissed. Not Johnny and Kerry, but V and Kerry. He felt it second-hand, and realized what was about to happen. Kerry had invited V here to seduce him, and Johnny was going to have to watch V fuck Kerry.

“Fuck no,” Johnny yelled. “Don’t even think about it, V.”

“I thought you didn’t like guys?” V countered. “I know you’re bi, Johnny. You fucked everyone in the band. When I’m dreaming I see your memories, remember?”

“Then you know that Ker’s _mine_ ,” Johnny said. “Hands off.”

“That’s not what he wants,” V pulled Kerry down onto his lap, kissing him passionately, and Johnny regretted not killing V in his apartment. “He wants me, Johnny, and I want him. Just try to stop us.”

Kerry unwrapped V’s dick like it was a prize, freeing it from the confines of his clothing. Johnny could feel every touch, and he was getting semi-hard despite himself. But Kerry wasn’t here to give him pleasure. Kerry was serving V’s desires today, and V wasn’t holding back. He yanked down Kerry’s jeans and teased his slit, playing with his t-dick until Kerry was sopping wet.

“I can satisfy him better than you ever could, Johnny. Just watch me.” V grabbed hold of Kerry, pulling him down onto his cock until he was fully seated. Kerry threw his head back, and V gave him a slap. Choked him until Kerry was gasping and riding him like he’d never had dick before in his life.

It was the hottest thing Johnny had ever seen, and he was flaming mad about it. He was helpless to do anything but wait for V’s release, and V was taking his time, drawing it out while he concentrated on giving Kerry orgasm after orgasm.

“He’s having the best sex of his life, Johnny. Better than any drug fueled, limp-dicked pity fuck you gave him. Kerry deserves the world and I’m going to give it to him.”

“Fuck,” Johnny gasped. His cock was tenting in his pants, stretching the leather like it might burst. He’d never been treated like this in his life. Everyone worshipped him. Groupies, joytoys, even Kerry… they all wanted to get with Johnny because they admired him.

He’d never been humiliated like this, and heaven help him, he was _into it_. Watching V fuck the shit out of Kerry while he treated Johnny like the dirt on the sole of his shoe made his insides twist and his cock twitch. Kerry reached for a lighter and set the boat ablaze, and all Johnny could do was whimper. For a moment he thought they were going to burn alive here in some kind of sexual suicide pact. It would be the way to win an argument, and Johnny had always wanted to die having sex. Not like this, though. He wanted to be the one inside Kerry, not just experiencing it in a detached way like some virtu.

Johnny was down on his knees, his leather pants open, his cock hanging out and drooling at the tip. He didn’t care if they all burned alive at this point, just so long as he could get off. He was dying from blue balls, he was sure of it, his cock harder than iron, red and angry like a hot poker.

V smirked. “You look a little flustered, Johnny. You like watching, don’t you?”

“Fuck you,” Johnny spat.

“Harder, V!” Kerry pleaded.

V groaned. “I’m gonna cum in him, Johnny. Breed him.”

Of course he was. Johnny had fucked everything and everyone. Better to wrap it up where his best friend was concerned. Even when he was high Kerry had made sure they didn’t do anything stupid. He’d never gotten to come inside Kerry, not even once.

But fuck, Kerry was gonna let this almost-stranger bust a nut in him, and if that didn’t rub Johnny the wrong fucking way... He wondered if he could force V to take a blocker so he could take control and finish the job. Finally do in death what he hadn’t been able to do in life.

V was one step ahead of him, of course. “Don’t even think about it, choom, or I’ll block _you_ and you won’t get off at all.”

“Fuck…” Johnny was panting now. His dick hurt from being so hard, and his own hand didn’t do a goddamn thing. “Please, V.”

“I didn’t hear you. You want me to cum inside Kerry? Fuck, his hole is gonna look so good with my nut dripping out of it. I don’t think he’s yours any more.”

Johnny was ready to snap. “I hate you, and when I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish Adam Smasher got to you first.”

“Promises, promises.” V grimaced as he hit climax, pumping his load into Kerry. Kerry slipped off him. V grabbed him by the hand and spread his legs, fingering his cum deeper inside. Kerry’s hole was used and stretched wide from V’s massive dick, and he pushed out V’s thick, sticky seed until it dribbled onto the carpet.

Johnny’s orgasm was ruined, a shadow of V’s as his cum dribbled down his shaft. He let out a whine of frustration as disappointment sat heavy in his veins like lead. He wanted more. He needed more. He had to prove to Kerry he could satisfy him better than V could. That Kerry had always been the one in his heart.

“We better get outta here,” Kerry said. V nodded, and Kerry took his hand. They jumped off the edge of the boat as Johnny watched. He viewed them over on the far shore and warped over to where they sat in the sand.

“Let me take control. Please. I’m fuckin’ dyin’ here,” Johnny pleaded.

“You really want my sloppy seconds, Johnny?” V asked. “You wanna fuck my seed into Kerry? Or would you rather eat it out of his hole?”

“Is he here?” Kerry asked. “Watching us?”

“Yeah,” V admitted. “Johnny’s quite the jealous bitch. Wants to take control so he can fuck you.”

A spark seemed to flicker in Kerry’s eyes. “I mean, I’m not opposed to the idea, but it’s your body.”

“No,” V said. “Not tonight. Johnny can wait.” He stood up. “Give me a ride back?”

“Sure thing,” Kerry said.

Johnny fell to his knees in the sand, screaming out Kerry’s name. He was gonna get that gonk V back for this, even if he had to jack into Mikoshi and steal the dude’s body out from under him. Fuck his word. He could break it this time. Dude had fucking cucked him? Oh _hell_ no. He pounded the sand with his fists, aware he wasn’t actually making any dents in it, until he sagged, out of energy.

He appeared in the back of Kerry’s vehicle, lust and jealousy smoldering inside his burnt out heart.

“You’re oddly quiet,” V said.

Johnny flipped him the bird. V laughed. “I’ve played with you enough, don’t you think?” A pill sat in the palm of his hand. Hope flared in Johnny’s chest as tears pricked at his eyes. He’d never felt so grateful to anyone. V was giving him this gift. He was giving him a chance to treat Kerry right this time.

With a grin, V crushed the pill in the palm of his hand and brushed the dust off his hands like leftover sand from the beach. Johnny shakily lit up a cigarette. He wasn’t going to show his weakness. Not even when V leaned over and audibly unzipped Kerry’s pants. Kerry started to moan as wet slurping sounds emanated from the front seat.

Fuck, sixty years in Arasaka’s soul prison was _nothing_ compared with this shit.


End file.
